DIGG305
DIGG305 is crumbside pundit and long time associate of the Dracord. He first appeared back in the original Weapon Wheel Podcast discord and quickly became one of its core members. Digg was one of the first people in the original discord to start making original content with a series of memes that he made illustrating some of the ongoing drama in the crumb side and the discord, such as one meme which portrayed the members of the WWP as strippers when they were undertaking a series of challenges by GamerLivesMatter. DIGG was also one of the first to be banned from the discord after an altercation with BlackB0nd. Due to the unruliness of the discord Bond began to remind everyone of the rules and Digg responded by posting a meme of BlackB0nd himself, which led to his expulsion from the discord. When he came back however, his clout level had elevated and he was now well respected. All of this came to a shuddering halt however when Digg had a run in with JackMoveJohnny that wrecked his reputation for quite some time and turned him into a meme himself. Digg is known for being a very mysterious figure leading to the in-joke that he must be a detective, though it doesn't seem to be the case. Spy Speculation about Digg's private life began when he started posting pictures of people he didn't know in the discord, including a man waving around a sign on a street corner. In various arguments that followed, people pointed out just how creepy that was but he gave little to no explanation or justification. Things became worse when Digg developed an infatuation, some may say obsession with a female friend of LebaneseCheese's, Digg even went so far as to make memes about her and stalking her on Instagram. In turn it's become something of a meme the idea that one shouldn't mess with Digg for fear of being doxxed. JackMoveJohnny Incident In the early days of the discord Digg was involved in an altercation with JackMoveJohnny that became notorious. After sounding off about his disapproval of JackMove, Jackmove invited Digg to a google hangout session during one of his livestreams so the two of them could discuss the problem. Though Digg was talking lots of hot shit, when it came down to it he had nothing to say to JackMove and went back to the discord with his tail between his legs. He then disappeared from Discord for a number of days before returning as if nothing had happened. The incident was eventually immortalized in meme form and is still a running joke among Dracordians. Feud with KWFang After an incident that took place near the end of the WWP Discord Digg found himself in a long running feud with KWFang and his IRL girlfriend Baby Groot. It originated after an incident lead to LebaneseCheese being banned from the discord and Digg decided to take the fall for him. When LebaneseCheese created a sock account dubbed "straightindividual" he joined the WWP discord and trolled its members for a number of weeks before his account was banned. Unfortunately for cheese, discord bans people based on their IP addresses rather than individual accounts and Cheese soon found his main account banned as well. He then messaged members of the WWP to let him back in, and they returned him on the condition that he stay in 86th street (restricted access) for a month. He agreed but eventually grew frustrated with not being able to post pictures and posted an aggressive rant at the moderators calling them "No life f*cks" and telling them to "get a life" Cheese was then Perma-banned. That seemed to be the end of things until a few days later when KWFang jokingly said he would bring Cheese back if someone else took his place, despite that not being a part of the rules. Digg agreed and was banned, letting Cheese back in. It was then that things turned sour, During his banishment, Digg plotted his vengeance against fang and eventually found his Facebook page. Upon discovering it, Digg made various memes along with lord quas and upon his return to discord mocked KWFang and Baby Groot for looking like a live-action Mexican reboot of Shrek. Digg was then perma-banned from the WWP discord for the remainder of its existence and was also banned from Hardhead7WD's discord as Fang was also a mod in that server. He was also banned from JackMoveJohnny's discord because Fang was also a mod there and still refused to let it go. Feud with LebaneseCheese In late 2017 Digg developed an issue with LebaneseCheese, one that still hasn't been resolved. The exact origins of the feud are unknown but it's thought Digg had a problem with Cheese's occasional casual racism and tendency to pick on other discord members e.g. DannyLv100. Eventually Digg brought his problem out in the open and started ripping Cheese at every given opportunity, so much so that Cheese eventually lost it and demanded the two of them meet up and settle their differences in person like adults. Digg didn't refuse, but he didn't accept either and used every excuse he could to avoid meeting up, from claiming that he couldn't make it to claiming that Cheese was afraid of him. Eventually the argument ended but there does still appear to be a simmering rivalry between them Feud with KingWave Like most other people on Discord, Digg has also had a feud with KingWave. It originated later on in Wave's discord career despite the fact he was arguing with most people before hand. Initially Digg and Wave had stayed out of one anothers way but troubles arose when Digg took issue with a comment Wave posted in another discord about him. As Digg is known for making his own memes, it's unsurprising that people would re-post them, but Digg felt Wave took things too far when he posted one of his memes poking fun at WizFiasCole in Wiz's actual discord. After posting the meme, Wave then said "This from DIGG", effectively ratting him out and putting Digg in Wiz's bad books before the two could even get acquainted. Upon seeing this Digg then entered into a lengthy argument with KingWave for damaging his reputation and Wave responded in kind by saying it wasn't a big deal, even implying that Digg was afraid of WizFiasCole. The feud eventually went further and much more personal as Digg attempted to point out Wave's idiocy and Wave responded by questioning Digg's sexuality because of his friendliness towards Renee, pointing out some things he'd said to her, such as "I thought you were a bottom" and a joy emoji next to Renee's name. Wave then claimed Digg was just upset because he'd outed him for being secretly gay, and the two carried on arguing for quite some time. Though the argument eventually simmered down, the two still dislike each other considerably. Age There has been a long running question concerning Digg's actual age. At first it was assumed he was the same age as most other people on the discord (18-21) but eventually a tweet was discovered from his account that suggests otherwise. Tweeting to an unidentified individual, Digg was seen saying that he was born in the 1980's, which would mean he is in his late 20's or early thirties, much older than most people on the server. Despite the controversy Digg has never cleared things up and to this day refuses to state his actual age, or explain the tweet which was later deleted. Trivia * Digg is one of the only members of the Dracord to appear on live stream with a WWP member * Digg is originally from Cuba * Digg is unemployed Notable Quotes "I wanna f**k Sam" "@Renee I thought you were a bottom."